


Crave

by teddysheeranfics



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysheeranfics/pseuds/teddysheeranfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're out for Ed's birthday and though you have something special planned for him, he can't stop thinking about the night the two of you spent together on an isolated balcony overlooking New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty stuff/graphic scenes ahead *again* you've been warned...

**_Ed's POV:_ **

 

I’ve never wanted to hear the sound of silence more than I do right now.  I want not only the quiet, but I’m almost begging for your warm breath in my ear and over my skin, and the way your delicate fingertips trace the ink engraved on me.  You’ve hardly said a word but the warmth of you beside me has me fidgeting in my seat and flashes of our previous endeavors playing in my brain. 

A smile flicks to my lips, my eyes straight ahead and I trail my left hand beneath the table until my palm meets your thigh.  Faded laughter and distant chatter fills the restaurant, but I tone it out the best I can with a ringing in my ears.  My skin is warm against your cool skin and it’s like silk under my fingertips, your hand reaching down to mine with a little twitch of your leg as a result of my touch.  From where we sit in the booth I know I need to use caution with every trace of my fingers and I feel your hand squeeze mine when I circle my thumb against your smooth leg and sneak it beneath the satin hem of your dress, inching my fingers to where your thighs press together.  

_“It’s so beautiful,” you whispered, bringing your hand up to the concrete railing that enclosed the private balcony, “but it makes me feel so small.”_

_The blaring car horns rang out against the cool dark air, the calm wind from the open space between the balcony and the city brushing by us while you stood with your back to me, my hands on your hips and chin against your shoulder._

_A smile tugged at the corners of my lips before I brought them to your cheek and you spun to face me, your hands grabbing mine to sling them around your hips.  I accepted the invitation and splayed my fingers over the small of your back, pulling you to me._

_“You don’t know what you do to me,” I told you, lowering my eyes when you pressed your hips to mine._

_All I needed then was that moment.  Manhattan was miles away but still its screams didn’t go unheard.  The two of us were twenty stories up on a secluded balcony beneath a painted black sky, only the breeze setting us apart from the sound and sights of the city._

_Without saying a word you ran your hands down my back until they teased the hem of my white shirt, and as much as I wanted to play along, the flickering lights and fading car horns made a point that though we felt isolated, we were the farthest from it._

_“No one can see from here,” you whispered when my face flushed with heat, your voice calm and warm in my ear while you held my wrists._

_I breathed out in response to your lips pressed to my neck, the soft skin igniting sparks under my jaw.  With my head tilted toward the sky you ran your mouth over the coarse hair sprouting from my neck and down, your fingers coiled at the edge of my shirt._

_Nothing else mattered once you tugged the shirt over my head and let it fall at our feet.  My hands were numb by my sides while you trailed your lips over my right shoulder, the warmth of your tongue grazing the light freckles scattered over my skin.  My eyes fell closed and I saw the stars behind my lids, each kiss feeling like a game of connect-the-dots._

_With a shiver from the cool breeze and your nails dragging down my arms, you lowered them to the band of my jeans.  I swore you could feel my heartbeat on your lips when you trailed them over my chest and lower, paying attention to the dip between my ribs._

_“Baby,” I said, my eyes springing open and fixed on the top of your head when your hands fumbled with my belt buckle, “let’s go inside.”_

_Your mouth worked past my navel and to the space between your hands, my hips jerking forward when you tugged me closer by the band of my jeans.  The distant sound of speeding taxis laying on their horns echoed in my ears, your fingers working fast to tear open the button and zipper.  The city faded and the words I meant to spoke melted behind my teeth once the cool air met my bare skin._

_I sucked in a breath through parted teeth when you nudged my legs apart and gave the inner part of my thigh a soft kiss, a little tremble on my chin from the sensation.  In a split second my fist was firm yet gentle in your hair while your fingers curled around the back of my thigh to pull me closer.  Your nails dug into my skin, my head dropping down to study your left hand and mouth heading to where I was aching for your touch, and like a door slammed shut everything was quiet except for the pounding behind my ribs and the sharp inhale through my teeth._

Your fingers clutch mine to still them against your thigh, and with a quick little pinch against the top of my hand, I retreat.

“Tomorrow,” you carry on your conversation with your eyes fixed across the table, your left hand bringing your wine glass to your lips.

I rest back against the leather booth, my mind taking me back to the balcony while you continue conversing among our friends, the laughter at the table and throughout the crowded restaurant echoing in my ears.  I lick my lips and bring my glass to them, unable to stop the flooding memories of the night we spent twenty stories up.

_“I’m c-close,” I choked out, my hips working a messy rhythm with each pump of your mouth and massage of your tongue._

_I couldn’t take my eyes off the sight of you taking me in and my mouth hung open, the blood rushing through my veins and the boiling heat rising from the tips of my toes and up through my neck._

_“Oh fuck,” I sighed when your left hand snuck beneath me and grappled the soft flesh nestled between my legs.  I lifted up on my toes with pupils blown wide, fingers tangled in your hair as tightly as you had me coiled._

_Another car horn blared and with the wind against my face a chill ran through me, rushed little breaths tumbling from my lips through the release you brought on me so well.  My left hand fell to catch your shoulder when I bit down hard on my bottom lip, enough to almost pierce the skin to attempt to give the current scar on the right its own reflection.  With the roll of my head toward the sky my legs trembled and I let out a soft whimper against the breeze, the shiver rolling through me and exploding up through the top of my head, my breath shuddering as your tongue pulled me over the edge._

_You were breathless when you pulled back and landed a heated kiss against my thigh, my chest heaving and hands shaking.  The sound rushed back through my ears when I trailed my left hand over the side of your face, your right leaving a prick against my skin with a soft little pinch just above my thigh._

_“_ Ed?”

I clear my throat and straighten up in the booth, my eyes finding the source of the voice.

“You okay? You haven’t said a word in the past ten minutes,” Murray asks, his eyes fixed on me while the rest of the table carries on their conversations.

I nod and fight the smile tugging at my mouth, keeping my left hand in my lap while the other brought my glass up toward my cousin.

“Let’s get really drunk,” I tell him, changing the subject and he obliges, lifting his before we throw back the rest and slam the empty  glasses down on the table.

It’s well after dinner service and yet most of our friends stay put with us at the table drinking, but only because in just under an hour we’ll transfer from the restaurant to a bar that you’d rented out for the occasion.  Birthdays were always a day I liked to make special for you and you would come up with your own little surprises for me on mine and I loved that you took it upon yourself to plan the evening, from inviting our closest friends to renting out a karaoke bar that we often frequented. 

My head throbs from the amount of alcohol I consumed between dinner and now, a tingle flushing down through my legs and feet while I sit beside you, and no matter how hard I try to take my mind off you and the night we spent on that balcony, I can’t do it.  I trail my hand back to your thigh, this time around knowing my intentions. 

Again you squeeze your hand over mine, but I notice a bit of lenience in the way you do it now, as if to encourage me to continue.  I lean forward a bit to reach the refilled drink with my right hand, taking my left to sneak it back under the hem off your dress and nudge your legs apart enough to fit my hand snug between your warm thighs. 

I sigh into my glass, feeling the blood rushing through my veins with just the feel of your skin beneath mine.  When you relax your hand and let your right leg fall open a bit I hike up your dress until it bunches at the top of your thigh, thankful the table cloth is helping keep our little game a secret. 

The best part of it for me is watching you try to keep yourself composed and focused when I drag my fingers over your bare thigh in light wisps, drawing little shivers from you with my touch. 

Further my hand crawls and you fidget against the leather seat while I warm up your skin in the most delicate of ways.   I find the band of your underwear that’s snug in the crevice of your thigh and inch my fingers beneath the fabric, sucking in a breath when your hips stutter the smallest bit.  You clear your throat and bring your glass back up while I study your face, a little spark igniting in my chest when you blink and hold your lids closed, inching your knees open further.  The tip of my index finger digs low until I feel your slick skin, your body enveloping my finger in a cocoon of warmth.

_I felt your warm breath against my face when you rose up from your knees and before you could speak a single word, I took your shirt in my hands and tore it over your head.  A smile teased your lips when I lowered my eyes and trailed my fingers over your chest, tracing the fabric of your bra until I grabbed the material and yanked it down enough to drag my mouth over the exposed skin._

_Your head fell back with a sigh when I worked my lips fast over each bare inch, the straps of your bra stretched taught before I slung them off your shoulders and unhinged the back, letting it fall with a light click against the balcony floor._

_“I better not see my naked ass on a magazine cover tomorrow,” I said, taking your arms and guiding you back toward the glass door._

_You glanced down between us and I slipped my hands low to grip your wrists._

_“You think it’s front page worthy?” You asked through a cracked smile, bringing your eyes back up to mine._

_I tightened the hold around your wrists and pulled your hips closer to mine, wandering my right hand behind you to give you a tight squeeze under your jeans._

_“Don’t be cheeky,” I warned, leaning my mouth close beside your ear, just before I crept my hands toward the button beneath your navel._

_You leaned your back against the cool glass door, your eyes fixed on my hands when they ripped down your jeans, leaving the both of us bare against the cool night, the city burning bright behind the balcony._

_Just as you had done to me, my mouth found the sweet spot beneath your jaw and I kissed my way down your neck, my left hand pinning your arm beside you while my right cupped your chest and gave a firm squeeze.  When my lips met the soft skin between the valley of your breasts you let out a quiet moan and a long sigh, your right hand sneaking down until I felt it curl around me._

_“I just,” you trailed through a harsh breath, “I need you baby.”_

_I pulled my hips back, my mouth falling away from your chest when you gave me a firm tug, and a quick groan cracking in my throat from your warm hand._

_“Not yet,” I whispered, taking control again when I lowered my head and grabbed your wrists, pinning them to your sides against the glass door._

_You knew my plan once I worked my mouth lower over your navel, having to bend to reach before I fell to my knees just as you had._

_“Ed,” you sighed when I took your right leg and slung it over my shoulder, your left hand landing in my hair while the other scrambled for leverage toward the handle on the door to your right._

_I glanced up and pressed a soft kiss against the inside of your thigh, and you rocked your hips in anticipation, my eyes fixed on yours._

_“Look up,” I said, and once you did I met my mouth to the warm flesh between your thighs, wasting no time dragging my tongue up until it found that sensitive little nub._

_Your hips stuttered and your fingers twisted in my hair, a little zing running down my spine when you tugged.  I was sure your cries were louder than the city when I circled my tongue and pushed your thigh up further to open you to me._

_“Don’t,” you whimpered, “don’t stop,”_

_It wasn’t long before you were rocking against my face, a flush of heat and a flutter of your muscles straining to find something to clasp.  Your heel dug into my back, the ache in my knees throbbing from the hard floor and my shoulder sore from the weight of your leg, but even so I didn’t stop working my tongue, my lips massaging and hand kneading under your elevated thigh._

I circle the tip of my finger in a tight little motion, feeling you tense under my hand.  The voices in my ears fade out when I work you up and you squirm again, this time it’s a little more noticeable if anyone cares to pay any attention.  

I don’t stop.  Even when you have to cover your mouth with your hand and mask the heat building with a hard cough.  I feel your right hand trail down my arm until you press your fingers over mine, encouraging me to work a little faster, harder.  Without question I oblige and you’re coming apart under my touch, a hushed little moan bursting from your lips behind your glass when I add a little more pressure.  

_I squeezed the soft flesh of your thigh, focusing every bit of my energy on you and the way my mouth worked delicately between your legs.  With a harsh cry and another sharp tug in my hair you slammed your hips back against the glass door._

_My heart raced when I took your hand and pulled you toward the center of the open balcony, pressing your palms to the concrete before I pulled your hips back._

_“Bend,” I demanded with a whisper in your ear and you obeyed, arching your back enough until you were in a fairly comfortable position._

_“Just like that,“ I said, running my hand over the soft slope of your hip when you bent the slightest bit more, your hands gripping the balcony railing._

_You pushed your hips back with a little wiggle, and as much as I wanted to take your hips in my hands and lose myself in you, I savored the moment._

_“Babe,” you whined when I traced my fingers from the little indents at the base of your spine to the back of your thigh, “please.”_

_The soft whisper sent a chill through me and I reached down with my right hand and curled my fingers around myself, straining my fist until I could feel the blood pumping and the warm flesh grow and twitch._

_After another plea you rocked your hips against the cool air, fighting every urge to turn and face me or to take things into your own hands.  With my eyes fixed on my fist I worked it forward and back, letting out a sigh the minute before I would bring us together._

_I licked my dry lips, my left hand snaking around your thigh to open you a bit more, my right guiding myself to where you were aching for any sort of friction.  I teased with a soft push, working the tip in just enough to send you begging for more._

_My eyes flicked to the slope of your spine and over the curve of your shoulders, watching you turn your head to the left to catch my gaze._

_It was tempting to tell you to turn your eyes back toward the city until I pushed forward a bit more and you let your mouth fall open, your chin dropping down with a hard moan.  With a thrust and the push of my hand you let out a cry, white hot heat squeezing around me when my palms clapped down on the sides of your hips, settling myself into place.  You rocked your hips while I pinched my bottom lip between my teeth and when you gave a little moan and a gentle push back I rolled my hips, gliding in like a soft wave, my thighs flush against your ass._

The lot behind the restaurant is dark and vacant and you drag me by the hand to your car, your hands scrambling to find the keys to unlock the door.  My heart races behind my ribs when you grab me by the front of my shirt and slam my back against the window, your lips meeting mine.  I work my mouth fast over yours and trail down toward your neck, my hands holding you in place at the base of your spine.

“What the hell has gotten into you tonight?” you ask when you break the kiss.

“That fucking balcony,” I said, and your eyebrows furrow in confusion with the shake of your head.

“New York,” I clarify, running my hand down your arm until I push off the car enough to pull open the back door after the lock pops, “I can’t stop thinking about it,” I continue, spinning us until you’re against the metal frame and my hips press to yours, “I can’t stop thinking about how wet you were for me.”

_“Harder, Ed,” you pleaded, your palms gripping the railing for leverage, our hips rocking in unison._

_I obeyed your order and tightened my grip on your hips, guiding you to me when I pull back and drive forward, bumping the little rough patch within you.  You shuddered beneath my hands, your voice sounding so sweet when you sigh my name and a muted curse into the night air, the words falling off the balcony one little letter at a time._

_Molten heat ran up my length that’s snug between your legs and a grunt pushed out of my chest when you squeezed harder around me, my hips working hard and hands guiding you with each breathless cry from your throat.  I ran my right hand up the length of your back until my fingers tangle in your hair, my lips parted enough to allow what little breath I have left through my teeth._

_I pulled back until I almost left you empty and your hips stuttered when I tugged your hair and plunged back in with my eyebrows angled in concentration, fixated on you taking in every pulsing inch._

_“Ed,” you cried out and I worked even harder, sweat beading at my temples and heat starting to swirl low when you adjusted your hands on the railing and pushed yourself back against me._

_The shout you gave to the city echoed out over the buildings and the sea of flickering lights, my bottom lip still tucked between my teeth the harder I worked my hips._

_In the very last instant, I reached my right hand around the front of you and snuck my fingers low until you choked out a cry from my touch, the pad of my finger circling fast enough to send you tumbling over the edge again, our grunts and cries ringing out against the steady breeze._

I settle between your legs, dress hiked up over your hips while I kneel against the leather seat, your thighs flush with mine and our lips pressed together.  My hands work under your dress and the two of us know we haven’t got enough time to savor it, so I yank at the band of your underwear and manage to pull them down and off, your hands eager to tear open my jeans.

You’re more successful at working fast and you tug my jeans and boxers down just enough to free me from the confines of the fabric, and without another thought in each of our minds you wrap your legs around my waist and grab my mouth with yours.

Your fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck and I press your knees up toward the back of the leather seat, pushing my hips forward when I use my right hand to guide myself to you.  The two of us groan in unison, my mouth sealing your voice when I rock my hips. It’s deep this way and you can’t continue the kiss through the hard moan when I push your thighs up further and fill you to the brim, the stretch of your muscles making my chin quiver.  

“Faster,” you demand through a rushed breath and I nip at my bottom lip, gliding in and out at a pace I’m sure I’ve never attempted before this moment.

You wince when I give a hard thrust, the nubs of my fingers digging into your thighs the more I push myself, and within seconds I feel your delicate muscles convulse around me.  You scream toward the ceiling, your left hand pulling the back of my hair and your right clutching my shoulder.

It hits me like a tidal wave and I shudder out a cry with my hips still working in a messy rhythm, your feet bumping my elbows when I whimper.   My head falls to the crevice between your neck and shoulder, too exhausted to even catch my breath.

“Jesus,” you sigh, and I rock my hips in a soft circle, feeling a wave of heat flush between your legs.  

I’m still hard and I pull back a bit, peeling my chin off your shoulder through heavy breaths.

“Did I hurt you?” I ask through a hard breath, lowering my nose to yours until they brush.

With the shake of your head and your lips on mine you trail your hands to the bit of exposed skin under my jeans and squeeze with a firm push.  

“No,” you breathe, “can you go again?”

I’m sure my ears aren’t hearing properly and I flick my eyes to yours, a jolt of heat gripping me when you rock your hips back and encourage me to move along with you with another push of your hands on my ass.

“I, uh, we're gonna be late,” I trail, but you press your mouth to mine and give me another nudge.

With another roll of your hips I reach down and adjust your thighs on either side of me, pulling back and driving forward again until you squirm and whimper beneath me, our bodies clashing and breath hitching with each thrust and bump.

 


End file.
